Love Calms the Heart
by SuperFan3
Summary: This is a Tag to my Destiny's Child story. It is a Holiday fic for Valentines Day.


Not done with the main story yet but here is a little snack. Sorry I didn't post in time for the Holiday.

Sam and Cassie's Valentines Day – Tag to Destiny's Child

Cassie got up to look out of the window again. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She took a deep breath before she went into the kitchen to prepare herself a cup of tea. She had done it hundreds of times but by the time the water had boiled she still stood in the middle of the room. She felt distracted and not quite herself.

Lilly was at her mother's house because it was Valentine's Day and Cassie wanted to be alone with Sam. Sam had been her husband for four years. He had gotten his law degree and started working at a local law office a couple of years before. Cassie still couldn't believe it, but it was her life.

She loved Sam even though she sometimes thought about Dean and wondered how much Sam missed his brother and hunting. He didn't talk about it much but there were moments she could see it in his eyes as he watched Lilly. Cassie had insisted if hunting was what he wanted to do then he should now and again at least. Sam said it had to be one or the other. So far the world had not ended without him in the fight but things were beginning to get bad in the economy like before they had married.

Cassie worked at the local paper on most days though her main income was from writing online articles as well as hosting a radio show once a month. Her radio show was like a Miss Manners for the dating deficient. Cassie researched that one topic often since she had been out of the dating scene for years. Sam got a kick out it.

She shook herself as she took the tea pot off the stove and poured the water inside the small cup. Her muslin teabag with the herbs she liked to drink was easily placed inside the water to steep. She sat down at the table to consider her options.

She had already cooked their meal even though Sam insisted they could easily go out to eat, Cassie wanted things to be special for that night. Despite having spent a couple of hours waiting for Sam to get home she was startled at the sound of the back door opening.

"Hey," Sam said with a dimpled grin at his bride.

"Hey yourself," she started to say before the porcelain cup hit the floor because her hand brushed against it her distraction, "crap."

Sam was at her side in a second with a towel to wipe the water from her pants.

"You okay?" he asked, it was not unnoticed that she was in distress in more than one way, at least to him.

"Yeah, just clumsy," she said before she sighed.

Her favorite cup lay broken on the ceramic tile floor was almost enough to make her lose what little calm she held inside.

"Sorry," Sam said before he grabbed the broom to wipe up the mess. His suit was not in his thoughts even though it was expensively tailored. Material things were still not his priority even though they lived well. He only wanted to make things right for Cassie.

"Sam it's fine I can do it," Cassie said with a smile before she reached to take the broom from him.

"I don't want you to step on it," he said as he resisted her help with a new smile before he touched her cheek before sliding his lips gently across hers.

Cassie gave in to the kiss and several moments passed before they were separated again.

---Cassie stayed down stairs while Sam went up to take a shower. He told her since she had done all the cooking he would be her waiter so he wanted her to relax. She bit her lip as tears threatened to overwhelm her as she sat on the sofa with her feet up.

She didn't know why her situation seemed so out of left field. It wasn't as though they hadn't planned to have a family. Lilly was almost eleven but their focus had been on raising her and having a good life. Cassie admitted to herself that she had been selfish. She wondered how Sam would take the news. The world was still an unsafe place even though Sam had settled down and away from the demons of his past.

Bobby phoned often with news of the goings on in the supernatural world though nothing had called Sam back after his decision to stay. He wanted the normal life he had never had and he wanted it with Cassie.

Truth be told, maybe Cassie thought she didn't want to end up on the ceiling of her baby's nursery like Sam's mother had. It felt wrong to even think that thought. She loved Sam, she would die for him but the fear in her gut was real. They had to talk.

Cassie got up to go upstairs but turned around to see that Sam was finished. He stood in front of her in a white shirt and pants. She had no idea that he had planned to take the waiter thing so seriously. She smiled up at him before he pulled her in his arm.

Cassie felt safe as all her fears melted away.

"Please tell me what's wrong," he said into her ear.

Cassie moved back just enough to take his hand before she led him to the sofa where she sat in his lap. After a deep sigh she confessed it all with one breath.

"I'm pregnant and afraid. Sam, what if the same thing happens to me as….."

Sam pulled her close to his heart. He had been avoiding this particular conversation for years. Even after they decided they might try to get pregnant and had the tests he didn't know if he was secure in the idea.

"It will be okay," he heard himself say because he wanted it to be true, "I love you Cassie and our baby will be healthy and you won't die, I promise."

Cassie turned so that she straddled him so she could look in his eyes. His hands found their way up the back of her shirt before he unfastened her bra. She could see nothing but love in his eyes not one hint of despair. It calmed her just before she pushed her fingers through his long hair. Her lip captured his while he traced his hands over her back, moved themto the front to pinch her nipples and moaned into her mouth. He only had to say one word, "Cas."

Their bodies moved as ones with experience blending together. His shirt and pants were on the floor in moments as Cassie expertly removed them and he pulled off her offending shirt and pants with a hunger born of years of shared passion.

Neither was satisfied despite, roaming hands, moans, kisses and stroking until they were together as one. Cassie used the back of the sofa for leverage as he pushed inside of her. No fear could survive their union because no matter the past or future theirs was love from a shared place.

"Oh Sam," Cassie said as she felt waves of pleasure rise inside of her. Her heart beat rose with his and abated after they climaxed together. "Cas," Sam said again as he kissed her neck after they were done. "I am happy about the baby," he said with a smile as he looked in her eyes.

"Me too."

The End.


End file.
